Ina Honjo
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = 31 October 11 (Spirit Age of 198) | gender = Female | height = 133 cm (feet) | weight = 28,9 kg (lbs) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = Thief, Bantai Village | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Member | team = Unknown | partner = Unknown | previous partner = N/A | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = | education = Shin'o Academy | shikai = | bankai = }} Ina (Kanji, Honjo) is a of the Seventh Division in the Gotei 13. Appearance Human Ina Has the appearance of a skinny young girl at the age of eleven with dark green eyes and brown almost a little red hair. She wears two yellow ribbons strapped at the end of two long pony tails she used to ribbons to hold them where she wants them to be. Her skin is very soft and so white that you can easily notice whenever she is either cold or when she is blushing. Shinigami (The same) Ina Has the appearance of a skinny young girl at the age of eleven with dark green eyes and brown almost a little red hair. She wears two yellow ribbons strapped at the end of two long pony tails she used to ribbons to hold them where she wants them to be. Her skin is very soft and so white that you can easily notice whenever she is either cold or when she is blushing. Personality Human Ina Has the appearance of a skinny young girl at the age of eleven with dark green eyes and brown almost a little red hair. She wears two yellow ribbons strapped at the end of two long pony tails she used to ribbons to hold them where she wants them to be. Her skin is very soft and so white that you can easily notice whenever she is either cold or when she is blushing. Shinigami (The same)Ina Has the appearance of a skinny young girl at the age of eleven with dark green eyes and brown almost a little red hair. She wears two yellow ribbons strapped at the end of two long pony tails she used to ribbons to hold them where she wants them to be. Her skin is very soft and so white that you can easily notice whenever she is either cold or when she is blushing. Likes: Her Friends, Her Big brother, Cake, Ice cream, Hugs and sleeping. Dislikes-Likes: Mean people, Old people, Hollows, Sugar free stuff. Fears/phobias: Darkness, Rats and snakes. Favorite color: Aqua Blue. History History Part 1 Ina grow up with her brother Ren, they where pore and they lived in the village Bantai, She normally helped her brother stealing their daily food and necessarily materials to do stuff. Ren decided to start playing guitar to raise their money, When Ina turned 9 they both performed for rich people since Ina was born singer, they raised a lot of money and where able to buy a house, Ina was glad that she finally could have a bed to sleep in and roof over her head. On Ina's 11 Years Birthday her brother Ren never came back from a travel he went on, Ina was sad an tough he had abandoned her just like her parents, Ina didn't know what happened to Ren until one day a man came at her door, He told Ina that her brother had died on her birthday, and he gave her a present, which Ren had bought to her before he died, after he gave her the present, He told her that she had to leave because she didn't pay the rent. Ina was sad all the day and the next morning she decided to open her present, it was a Teddy-bear, Ina carried the teddy-bear around like if it was her brother and loved it. She packed her stuff and left the house, She decided to go to a castle, wish she and her brother had been sometimes and looked at. She sat down next to a statue and stayed there for a few days, Until a boy approach, The boy asked Ina if she was hungry and Ina nodded and ripped of a bite of the bread he offered her, and ate it. He asked what her name was and Ina replied with her name The boy said his name was Xander and that he was an adventure from north, and that he was heading south. Ina always wanted to travel south.. So she begged him to take her with him. He did what she asked for and they started moving south. After a few days they hited a ocean, Ina had never seen a ocean and she wondered what was on the other site, They started to go West of the ocean until they hited a shack, they decided to stay there for a week or so to rest.. 5 days later a Early morning Ina decided to attempt to go over the ocean to find out what was on the other side, She started walking into the water but got sucked down to the bottom as she attempted to swim up.. But there was no way to get up and Ina slowly drowned.. Xander continue his adventure with sadness after his friend was gone, Ina's body later got stranded a few meter away from the shack.. Ina turned into a spirit only to find Ren standing in-front of her who explained her that he simply couldn't leave the human world because she was still there. Following their conversation a man in black robes approached them and explained their situation, that they either get sent by him to Seireitei or become the prey of the hollows. Having no better choice both of them agreed to be sent to the Seireitei. History Part 2 The two woke up to the noise made by the numerous swines on loose in the midst of a strange,rundown village. They both wore some torn rags which covered most of their body. Looking around, instead of getting shocked or scared Ren immediately said the following: "What the fuck? When I finally make it out of the gutter alive I get thrown back inside it upon death? Gotta be kidding me..." Hearing these words an old man approached Ren and said the following: " Is that so? Now, I don't know who were you in the human world but here, the only way to become someone is to have spiritual pressure. If you meet that requirement then I suggest you to enroll in the academy. 3 months later.... In the past three months both of them trained hard and eventually achieved what the old man back then told them, they managed to materialize their reiatsu in a form of a sphere and even more. After achieving this, the two left Rukongai to enroll in the academy. History Part 3 After successfully enrolling in the academy, the two took part in different kind of training since Ina was excellent in spiritual stuff she early achieved Shikai, She decided to keep her shikai as a secret for her friends and family the only person who knew about her shikai was her brother, who randomly appears when she had it activated. She trained with the shikai in a basement and became a excellent fighter from it. Ina were now the most remarkably student of all time. Plot Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Kantsuu Washi: *''' : *'''Shikai: The Shikai adds one passive (while on 1st form) and 1 new ability, on top of the 3 abilities 1:-Sasurai Washi-Wandering Eagle:- user can create a sword (like the one in his arm), at anytime in a 3 feet(~=1m) radius of his body. Cause this sword doesn't have a steady source of reiatsu (like the one on the armor) it only lasts 10 seconds, and then dissipates. This swords can be re-absoBved by the armor to prevent reiatsu loss. The amount that can be created depends only on the user reiatsu reserves and Shibutoi. 2-Passive:-Shibutoi Tsubasa-Enduring Wing:-the armor of the bankai is capable of storing the reiatsu excess from the sword it creates, and the swords from Sasurai Washi, using that reiatsu to create new swords, reducing the amount of reiatsu the user needs to use(can store enough for up to 5 new swords worth of reiatsu). Btw is it absorbing on "contact" Like passing through the energy or is it sucking it up like a vacuum. 3:-Kantsuu Tsubasa-piercing wing:-when Kantsuu wielder uses this ability while in bankai, the sword in his gaunlet is launched, as the beak of the eagle shaped projectile (the sword dissipates after 10 seconds). 4:-Kantsuu Tsume-piercing talons:-while using this ability, shards of the sword are launched, as the beak of the small eagle shaped projectiles (the shards dissipate after 5 seconds). *'Bankai': bankai steel armor breaks apart (leather armor stays). This parts create two 5 feet long blades that hover near the shoulders, three 3,5 feet blades that hover behind the user, and four 2 feet long blades that hover in front of the user. These blades move accordingly to the users will. Same abilities as shikai, with the exception of the bankai passive. The power of the abilities depend on the size of the blade that used them. All blades can use a different ability at the same time. Although the user can use the 1st form abilities, each ability consumes 1 blade, and as such a new one must be created, thus reducing this form time limit. Trivia Quotes “SQUIRREL!", “Go that way, really fast. If something gets in your way, turn.”, “It’s a veg-e-ta-ble.", “You’ve got red on you." Battles & Events